Warriors DarkSkies- A new Genaration
by Firestorm of Gryffindor
Summary: Hi everyone this is my first fan fiction and it is set in the warriors series. The main character is called Firekit a great grandson of the famed Firestar. The clans are scared. Starclan is gone. The dark forest has won. And only one cat can save them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

{[]}

A she-cat with a pelt that was as golden as dawn walked through a forest. The only sounds was the red and brown leaves rustling overhead and the browning leaves crackling under her paws. The land began to slant up. The cat slipped into a small gap in the side of the hill and advanced into the darkness. The tunnel began to widen. The she-cat broke into a run. She went on and on and on until light appeared at the bottom. The she-cat froze. A meow echoed from the light " Come Dawnstar we are waiting." As Dawnstar continued into the light she could hear the meows of many cats. The tunnel opened up into a huge cavern that was filled with silvery cats. There meows died down as Dawnstar entered and settled herself in the center of the gathered cats wear they had formed an open area. A tom with stars in his pelt came forward. "We have been waiting. We wondered when you would find us."

"Firestar why has starclan left the sky." Dawnstar meowed. Suddenly all the cats stiffened and spoke as one. "After the dawns break, the fox will rise with the dark in the light and the light in the dark." Their voices echoed around the cavern. "Wha-whats going on!" meowed Dawnstar

"By the wolves howl fire will light the path to keep the balance."

A blinding white light filled the room and Dawnstar heard the crackle of a flame. White hot pain seared through Dawnstars body. Dawnstar jerked awake yowling. There was a rush out side Dawnstars den and her deputy Foxfur rushed in . "Dawnstar what happened!" panted Foxfur as he scrambled inside. "Nothing, just a bad dream." answered Dawnstar. "Are you sure you're ok?" asked Foxfur. "I'm fine." answered Dawnstar. "Okay." called Foxfur over his shoulder as he left. _What could this mean?_ Dawnstar didn't have much time to think because suddenly there was an excited yowl. "Fallowtail and Mintfur have kitted! Come see!" There was a lot of rustling from all the cats waking up. Soon Thunderclan camp was a buzz with excitement. Little bits of conversations drifted up to Dawnstar.

"Fallowtail had two."

"A tom and she-cat."

"Mintfur has three new kits."

"A tom and two she-cats."

"They're all so cute!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

{[]}

The wind rustled the red and brown leaves in the trees overhead. One spiraled down and landed on top of a young cat's head. The cat shook it off and trudged on through the leaves. He reached a small tunnel entrance and slipped in. He made his way down down down into the darkness. An eerie silence filled the tunnel. A faint light appeared ahead. It grew brighter as he went deeper. The cat broke into a run. Suddenly a voice broke the silence of the tunnel.

"Firekit, Firekit!"

Firekit jerked awake.

"What." Firekit mumbled.

"Do you want to play?"

"Not now, Thornkit."

An amused purr came from Thornkit's mother, Mintfur. "Leave him alone, Thornkit."

"Okay."

Firekit heard him leave the nursery and nuzzled closer to his sister Wolfkit. He drifted off to sleep again.

Firekit woke to the delicious smell of fresh-kill. " _A hunting patrol has just come in_ ", he thought. "Firekit, you're finally awake", Wolfkit meowed. "Suntail brought us a mouse". Firekit blinked the sleep from his eyes. He struggled to his paws and stuck his nose out of the nursery. The scents of the forest flooded his nose and mouth. He crouched beside Wolfkit and they started to eat. This was the fourth time he had had that dream. Each time he woke before he could get to the light. Thornkit's meow of delight broke into his thoughts "Firekit, Wolfkit, look what i caught!" On the ground next to him lay a butterfly. He dragged it closer. "Dawnstar said I would make a amazing hunter!"

"Good for you, Thornkit." meowed Wolfkit. "Ya." added Firekit through a mouthful of food. Brambleheart, Firekit and Wolfkit's father, walked over. "Good, you're eating. We don't want you hungry on your special day." he licked Wolfkits and Firekits heads. In his sleepy brain Firekit had completely forgotten that today he, Wolfkit and Thornkit would become apprentices. New energy sparked in his body and all thought of his dream left his mind. "When will Dawnstar start?" Firekit asked. "I don't know." answered Brambleheart. "There is still time to get ready!" called Mintfur from the nursery. "Thornkit, you look like a porcupine! Come here." Another voice came from the back of the nursery. "Yes, come quickly." As Firekit approached, he saw his mother, Fallowtail, standing inside the nursery. She covered Firekit and Wolfkit in licks. "You are now presentable." she announced. Thornkit walked over looking as if he had fallen into a river. _At least he looks good now. He did really look like a porcupine._ "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge" Dawnstar's meow echoed across the clearing. It was time! Firekit bounded ahead of the other two. "Hey, wait up!" said Thornkit. As the three kits bounded to the highledge other cats slipped out of dens. Most were still half asleep. As they assembled the three kits weaved their way through the older cats. When they got to the front of the crowd all the cats had assembled. Dawnstar began to speak "Firekit, wolfkit and thornkit have reached their sixth moon so they are now ready to become apprentices. "Firekit" As Firekit bounced forward he tripped and fell. Firekit felt extremely embarrassed. Amused purrs came from all sides of the camp. Firekit stumbled to his paws and shuffled forward. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Firepaw." Mistpaw called his name and the other apprentices joined in. Dawnstar turned her gaze to the cloudless sky. " I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Ashwisker you have not yet had an apprentice let firepaw be a way to prove your skill more than you already have. I trust you to pass on all you have learned to Firepaw." Ashwisker dipped his head in response. Firepaw rushed forward and touched noses with his new mentor. "Thornkit" He bounced to Dawnstar " From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Thornpaw." "Thornpaw! Thornpaw!" " I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Brambleheart you mentored suntail and he has grown into a fine warrior. I trust you will pass on the same skill to Thornpaw." Brambleheart dipped his head low to touch noses with much smaller cat. "Wolfkit" Wolfkit strode forward purposefully and sat. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Wolfpaw." Wolfpaw Wolfpaw!" " I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Silverfern your previous apprentice has just passed away and i believe it's time for you to mentor another apprentice. I believe that you have much potential in mentoring." Wolfkit boldly walked over to her mentor and touched noses with her. Suddenly Thistletail crashed through the entrance of the camp. "Foxes! Two foxes near camp!"


End file.
